Terminal Desire
by YunaDax
Summary: Frank never could work out how to use a computer could he?


Title: Terminal Desire Author : Julia (queen of fluff) Disclaimer : ::puts back the Rachel doll for a while and decides to play with the Frank doll:: Authors Note:: this story is dedicated to all those of you out there that have ever been computer illiterate! Oh.. and Thanks Cammie! ::toasts some coffee:: to you my partner in crime! 

Terminal Desire 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- Frank Holloway glared at the dark computer screen in disgust. How could the stupid machine be so bloody hard to turn on? He checked around the device for the button that would solve his problems, he was determined to work this thing out, having had enough of Rachels' * I dont beleive you cant use a computer* looks as she typed away at some report thing she was always doing. He looked again at the dull grey machine. "YES!" he shouted as he located the oval shaped button that had 'power' written in tiny print underneath it. *Why wouldn't they just write 'ON'* he thought in frustration as the computer hummed to life, making its series of beeps, clicks, buzzes and other assorted noises. *Hell this thing is noisy, hope its allright* Frank jumped as the machine erupted in a rather noisy buzzing sound. At that moment his ever so smug partner decided to make her presence known. "Dont worry Frank, its just scanning the A:/ drive. It wont kill ya.. I promise!" she laughed as she saw the shock on his face. Frank just looked at her, disbeleiving the fact that she had witnessed his little endevour to turn on the evil machine. Glancing back at Rachel working smuggly on her own laptop, Frank was determined to work the bloody machine out, he was NOT going to be beaten by a peice of bloody plastic! He smilied as the 'Windows 95' symbol appeared on the screen. *Victory at last!* he thought triamphantly, shooting a smug happy look at Rachel who was nose deep in typing up a report. He turned back to the screen and nearly dropped dead. [enter windows username and password] was displayed in a nice little neat humiliating box. *aw SHIT* he thought, rumaging around his desk to find the password he was issued upon being assigned to the station. He looked up at Rachel, still working on the report, and noticed a notebook sitting open on her desk. Pretending to look for a file in the filing cabinet, he glanced at the open page as he wandered past. *username - nemesis, password - harpy* *you bloody BEAUTY!* Frank thought triumphantly as he absently picked out a file and returned to his desk. Typing at about a finger a minute, Frank managed to gain access to the computer. Rachel meanwhile was sneeking little glances at Frank as he tried to operate the simplest of machines. *I mean a computer isn't THAT hard to operate* she thought to herself as Frank sauntered past her desk on the way to the filing cabinet. He didn't know the password, she was SURE of it! She saw him sneek a glance at her open notebook, then scurry off to find some file, confirming her suspision. She then saw his look to total and utter glee as the username and password were accepted by the system. Turning back to her report, Rachel kept half an eye on Frank's progress as she typed. Frank was still grinning from ear to ear as the 'NSW Police Service' insignia popped up onto the screen, followed by a lot of really cute funny looking pictures off to one side. *wonder what those are* Frank thought as he got closer to the screen, cursing his eyes for not being what they used to be. He also looked at the little arrow sitting innocently on the screen. *how the heck am I sposed to use that?!?!* he glared as he tried to find something that would move the arrow. Having another quick scout around, his search came up emptyhanded, he glanced over at Rachel to see her using her index finger on the little black boxy thing below the keys. *that must be the ticket* he thought as he gingerly tapped his finger on the touchpad, almost afraid it was going to jump out and bite him. Moving his finger slightly to one side, he was pleasantly surprised as the arrow followed his movements. About an hour later, Frank the computer genius, finally found the 'Microsoft Works' icon, clicked it, and started to type at the fastest he could. Almost as soon as he had started typing, Rachel triumphantly closed her computer and sat back watching Frank's pathetic excuse for typing. She couldn't beleive a bloke of his brilliance could be stumped on how to use a computer. Suddenly feeling sorry for him she strolled over to his desk, looking over his shoulder onto the screen. "What the HELL?!?" she almost shouted as she found a completed game of solitare on the screen, completed in 30 seconds. "I dont... but you.... the typing... what the...." She stuttered as she looked at Frank's triumphant face. "I KNEW there was a trick to these things!" He exclaimed smuggly as he took in Rachel's shocked features. Maybe these computer things weren't so bad after all. 


End file.
